Helmets are generally available in two varieties, full-faced and open-faced. An open faced helmet includes a shell to protect the cranium of the user while leaving the face exposed. These helmets have the advantage of allowing the user to communicate more freely with others, as the user's mouth is visible. The user is also able to consume food and beverages without removing the helmet. Furthermore, even if such an open-faced helmet includes a wind deflection shield or the user wears goggles, such shields and goggles do not normally fog from the user's breath, as the breath is able to exit unimpeded. However, these open-faced helmets do not protect the face of the user in the event of a crash. Crashes can be especially severe in motor-sports activities, such as riding motorcycles, all-terrain vehicles, or snowmobiles. Without facial protection, the user may sustain serious injury.
Full-faced helmets were developed to better protect the face of the user. Such helmets include a broad, rigid face shield that extends around the front of the user's face from the right and left sides of the cranium shell. The face shield extends in front of the mouth of the user below the eyes. A breath deflector is often used in full-faced helmets to channel the breath away from the eye shield or goggles of the user so as to minimize fogging. The face protection advantages of these helmets are substantial, however, the helmet complicates eating, drinking or communicating without complete removal of the helmet.
Helmets with pivoting face shields do not have a structurally sufficient frontal support to protect the user's face in the event of a crash. They are simply elaborate wind-shields, not sufficient for crash protection.
Therefore, a need exists for a helmet that provides the safety of a fixed chin bar and the convenience of an open-faced design.